The Good Life
by Merper
Summary: Once upon a time, Cinderella went ballistic and separated the universe into 4 kingdoms. All the kingdoms were supposed to be enemies to one another, until the princes had a meeting. Has Gary x Timmy and Foop x Poof. Rated T for boy x boy, and swearing.
1. Prince Gary?

**O**nce upon a time, Cinderella went bollistic and seprated the universe into 4 kingdoms. All the kingdoms were supposed to be enemies to one another, until the princes had a meeting.

* * *

**FOP belongs to Butch Hartman; not me(Even though I wish it did). Song For This Chapter: No Roads Left by Linkin Park(I don't own this song either, I just was listening to it when I wrote this). First fanfiction! I hope you like it! Enjoy :3 .**

* * *

**No POV**

She entered.

"Gary, the fairy kingdom said that we shall be holding the next meeting. Every prince is supposed to be here tomorrow at noon," The lady announced.

'Gary' sighed from the sofa.

"I will announce that to every imaginary later," He mumbled.

"You should do it now!" She told him. Gary turned his head, and faced the lady.

"Queen Vamp it's-"

"I've told you a million times already not to call me that," She inturupted him.

"Sorry._ Mother, _it's not cool to inturupt me when I'm watching my favorite cartoon nor while I'm talking."

**"Just go talk to them already!.."** Queen Vamp's voice boomed.

"Okay! Okay!" Gary threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat. He started walking towards the balcony with his 'mother' behind him.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

Why do I have to do all this? Oh yah. Now I remember. 'Cause I'm the very cool, handsome, and popular Prince Imaginary Gary!

I made my way to the balcony of my castle with the queen right behind me. Right now, you better cover your ears, 'cause-

**"KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Queen Vamp was thought up to have a loud, and screeching scream that comes in handy when you need the residents of your kingdom to shut up and listen.

Everyone stopped and put their attention on me. I cleared my throat.

"'Sup, everyone," I started, "Tomorrow evening the prince from each kingdom are supposed to be here. So that means; don't get very dirty, don't party to hard nor loud, and no pouting. Pouting is _not _cool. Got it? This is what happens when we host the meetings."

Everyone nodded. In my kingdom, everyone is cool. As always; the cool people have to party! Don't worry, we know when we've partied too hard. In otherwords, 'When someone pukes, stop partying'. The villagers worship coolness(Me).

"Cool? You guys can continue your day now." I turned around to see an empty space. Where did the queen go? I asked one of the servants if they've seen her. One tiny guy said that she was in her room.

To the royal bedroom I go!

* * *

I slide in the room to see the queen _and t_he king. Quick Note: King Vamp became king because he was really epic. They didn't notice me as they chatted.

I spoke, "Yo, mother?"

Queen Vamp turned to look at me, and the king did the same.

"Yes, Gary?" I came closer to them.

"What's the meeting for?" I asked.

"W-Well," The queen stuttered. She's prone to do that. "We plan for it to last about 3 hours-"

"3 hours? What are all the princes and I going to do for 3 hours in our meeting room?"

"Gary," King Vamp started, "have you ever even met any of the other princes?"

"Hmm," I thought aloud. "I met the prince of the Anti-Fairies one time. Wasn't his name Foop?"

The king replied. "Yes it is. Prince Foop is a realy charming Anti-fairy, but very scary..."

"And Prince Poof? There's _alot _of people talking about him!" I explain.

"That prince of faires is very popular!" The queen added.

"But..." I paused. "I don't know anything the prince of the mortals. I don't think I've even seen a human!"

King and Queen Vamp were both speechless.

"Us neither. We only know that we can't go to their world, but they can come to us," The king spoke.

"That's why you're having a meeting with them," The queen says.

...

"Well, I'm famished! I'll be in the dining room snacking," I annonce as I leave.

* * *

The hallways are alittle dark and spooky, but it's cool if you think about it. I open the dining room door to find our clumsiet maid accidently breaking expensive lamps. I always try to report her to the queen, but all she says is 'Oh, my sister is never clumsy!'. The stupid maid finally noticed me.

"Prince Gary!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry! Please don't tell your mother!"

I sighed. "Just go into the kitchen and make me a sundae," I commanded.

"Yes, my prince." Then she left.

I walked to the dining table, and sat down in a chair.

"The queen is my adoptive mother," I muttered.

* * *

The maid came back with my sundae.

"Here you are, Prince Gary," she said, "Would you like anything else?" I picked up the spoon from my sundae, then scooped up some chocolate with it.

"Yes," I replied, "What do you know about the current princes?" The maid sat down across from me, and thought hard.

"I only know the prince of the mortals' name," she told me. "What is it?" I ask, shouting a little. She starts laughing at me!

"Why so eager to know? If you were this happy for motorcycle lessons-" I tuned her out. I bet if I went to the library I could find out more than what this lady isn't telling me. I might even 'borrow' the king's motorcycle to get there. I picked up my sundae, then ran out of there.

* * *

Riding a motorcycle isn't hard, and I think I'm almost at the library. If I want to go faster I could just... Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait... Wait.

There is no library because libraries aren't cool; so I'm not really heading anywhere. I'm not even sure if I'm on the road or not.

**And how do I ride a motorcycle?! **I never pay any attention in my classes!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I land face first on the sidewalk. The motorcycle somehow kept on going without me.

When did I become so foolish?!

* * *

**First fanfiction story! I hope you liked it. I hope it was even worth reading. No flames please. Thank You.**


	2. Princes Foop and Poof

**Wassup?! I know that no one has read my story, but I'm just doing this for the fun of it. I thank the people who read this, and blah. I was going to make this into 2 chapters… but I told myself, "Screw It." I hope you enjoy (A review would be nice). Oh I almost forgot, chapters 1-3 are all on the same day; just different POVs. Now enjoy!**

FOP belongs to Butch Hartman; not me(Even though I wish it did). Song for this chapter: **Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson **(I don't own this song neither, I just was listening to it when I wrote this).

**At The Anti-Fairy Kingdom**

**?'s POV**

I, Foop, one day wish to rule over the fairy kingdom. As the prince of the Anti-Fairies, I know I have a GIGANTIC chance! I just don't know how to do it…

"Good mornin'!" Someone sang. This is the most horrid way to be woken up from slumber. I slowly open my eyes.

"Do you know how early this is for me?" I asked, as I buried my head under my pillow.

"But it's ten o'clock!" She protested. I groaned.

"Awww. Let me sing yah a wakey-uppy song!" She exclaimed. "Oh, 100 wands up on dah wall; 100 wands on the wand! Take one down and it breaks! Yah run around in circles and scream,' But that were my favorite wand!'!"

"Yes, your horrible singing is just what I need!" I say sarcastically. She never notices sarcasm.

"Foopy, get dressed befer breakfast, 'kay?" She then took the covers of my bed and snatched the pillow of my head. Unresponsive, I curl up into a ball and cover my face.

She takes her hand and scratches my behind my head. Resisting is **futile**!

"I-I will get up mother," I told her as I stumble out of my bed.

"Great! See yer down stairs!"

I sighed… Then put my pants on for today.

**Foop's POV**

I slowly walk down the stairs to the dining room.

"There is the future king of the anti-fairies!" My father says aloud.

"Yes, Foop is here!" I declare.

"Would you like four pieces of bacon, Prince Foop?" A servant asks me.

"Yes," I tell him. I prefer not to use the word 'thank you' towards anyone. I take my seat.

My mother gets served a breakfast sandwich, as my father gets served pancakes. Me? I get cake and bacon!

…

I start a conversation," Father, we anti-fairies hate the fairy kingdom, right?"

He stops eating. "Yes, we do."

"How great would it be if an anti-fairy ruled over those puny fairies?!" I asked.

My father laughed at me. "I've tried; by asking, and by force lots of times. At the end I always failed. I am hoping that trying to take over the fairy kingdom won't be a goal for you all your life. It _shouldn't _be a goal for you at all."

I frowned, and became angry for some reason. I rise from my seat.

"I _will_ rule the fairy kingdom! Just wait!"

Silence.

I sit back down in my seat. I feel awkward now…

"I just hope yer won't become ah pirate!" My mother shouted.

Father scoffed. "Those pirates are filthy!"

"Filthy rich from what they steal," I say under my breath.

**12:00 **

**When I rule fairy world, I will make every fairy my slave! Those fairies are not better than us-**

"Prince Foop?" I hear.

"Huh?" I asked aloud.

"I'm sorry for waking you from your daydream, but there is someone on the phone for you," A female servant told me.

I took the phone from her.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Hello. Am I speaking to Prince Foop, the prince of the anti-fairies?_" Someone from the other side asked.

"Yes, you are," I replied.

"_Great! I am calling from the __Fairy Kingdom__ as-"_

**THE FAIRY KINGDOM?!**

"Bah!" I yell into the phone. I almost hung up until-

"_Wait! Please! I am the __Prince of the Fairies__!"_

**Th-the Prince?! Of the Fairies?! **This is…

Great! This is just the opportunity to take over the fairy kingdom! I shall befriend the prince, and gain his trust! After that, I could stab the puny fairy in the back, and take over his place! This may need further plan, though. Otherwise, this is genius!

I cleared my throat. "What do you need, your highness?" I asked the prince.

"_I called to inform you about a meeting tomorrow at twelve. It's in the Imaginary's Kingdom. Only you need to attend_," he informed me. Imaginary kingdom? Isn't that where Prince Imaginary Gary rules?

"Yes. I will surely be there, Prince uh…"

"_Prince Poof_," The prince finished for me. _"Oh, I almost forgot! Heh. The princes of the Imaginary and the Human kingdom will also be at the meeting. I will be there, too."_

"Ok, see you tomorrow, right?" I ask.

"_Yes, until then; goodbye_." Then Prince Poof hung up.

**10:00pm**

**Act nice for awhile until alone. Then kill, and take his place. ****Too violent.**

**Dress up as a princess and take his heart? Then crush it, making him so depressed he cries forever. ****No way I'm getting in a dress.**

**Befriend him by acting really nice, then at the right time lead him to his doom! Bingo.**

A knock came at my door.

Ahh! Who is it?! I quickly shoved the paper in my pocket. I flew away from my desk, and opened the door.

Father? Act cool.

"Hello, Father. Do you need anthing?" I asked casualy.

"It's 10pm. Go. To. Sleep," He ordered.

"Yes, yes. I will." Then I shut the door. I'm so smooth.

**At The Fairly Kingdom**

**Chicken 10:00 am**

**?'s POV**

"Guess what day it is?!" My dad shouted-asked me.

"Is it 'Chicken At Ten' day?" I asked him. He stopped spinning in circles.

"I guess it is…" He shrugged it off. "And today is also the day you have a meeting with the other princes!"

"Really?" I ask. I've never met the other princes. Prince Timmy doesn't count; I've known him since I was born. He's been like my older brother.

My mom stepped in front of the t.v. I was watching.

"No, Cosmo, that's not today, or at this time. It's tomorrow at noon," She nagged.

"Oh, yaahhhh…" Dad realized. I smiled.

"Just to remind you, Poof the meeting is tomorrow in the Imaginary's Kingdom," Mom told me.

"We can't go so you're gonna show yourself around," Dad said, while flying upside down. "Now let's play tennis!"

He started pushing my mom out to the tennis court.

"Poof, can you call and tell the prince of the anti-fairies about the meeting?" She asked before the door shut.

…

I'll let them play tennis… where's the nearest phone?

I looked around until I find one, then I go to pick it up. I dialed their number (Surprised that I actually knew his number), then waited.

**12:00**

He picked up! "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"This is a servant for the royal anti-fairies, Anti-Megumi. Who would you like to speak to, Prince Poof of the fairies?" I heard. So this isn't the prince.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"No dur, my anti live in your kingdom." Oh.

I chuckled. "Sorry. May I talk to Prince Foop?" She became silent.

"Yes. I'll hand the phone to him," she responded. I forgot anti-fairies were jerks.

…

"_Hello?" _Someone from the other side asked

"Hello. Am I speaking to Prince Foop, the prince of the anti-fairies?" I reply.

"_Yes, you are." _Finally!

"Great!" I exclaim. "I'm calling from the fairy kingdom as-"

"Bah!" He interrupted me.

"Wait! Please! I am the Prince of the Fairies!" I cried out. There was a long pause.

"_What do you need, your highness?" _Foop finally spoke.

"I called to inform you about a meeting tomorrow at twelve. It's in the Imaginary's kingdom. Only you need to attend," I told him.

"_Yes. I will surely be there, Prince uh…"_

"Prince Poof," I finished for him. "Oh, I almost forgot! Heh. The princes of the Imaginary and the Human kingdom will be at the meeting. I will be there, too."

"_Ok, see you tomorrow, right?"_

"Yes, until then; goodbye." Then I hung up. That was easy.

"Poooooof!" Someone sang out.

I turned around. Megumi flew over to where I was, and hugged me. She. Hugs. Everyone. It's her weird way of saying 'hello'.

"Yes, Megumi?" I asked, prying her off me. She backed away, then smiled.

"The almighty king and queen need to see you," She told me.

"What for?"

"To play tennis!"

**5:30pm**

"That was so fun!" I say after a **long **game of tennis. My mom, dad, and I walk into the kitchen.

"Cosmo, I'm still angry at you," Mom said while rubbing her eyes.

"What? I said I was sorry," He says.

"You could've of stopped yourself. You knew it was wrong," I tell dad.

"Well, I didn't know you weren't aloud to squirt lemons in someone's eyes to stop them from winning."

I sighed. "When's dinner?"

Dad ran in circles. "I'll make pasta!" He shouted.

"That's what the chefs are here for," Mom told him.

"Oh, yah."

"I'll be in the shower," Mom announced. "You boys have fun." She kissed me on my forehead before she left.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Dad asked me.

"Why not?"


	3. Prince Timmy!

**Hay. Umm... 1. I had writer's block for this chapter 2. School 3. I WOULD REALLLLYYYYY LIKE REVIEWS! Please?! Sorry for wasting your time. I get lonely pretty easy :C But I'm sooooo happy to post this! GAH! Almost forgot. This is ...uh...**

**AN AU STORY!**

**That means that this story is in an alternate universe. Now, to the story!**

* * *

**FOP belongs to Butch Hartman; not me(Even though I wish it did). Song for this chapter: Grow Up by Simple Plan(I don't own this song neither, I just was listening to it when I wrote this).**

* * *

**?'s POV**

I almost…got it…

"Double jump! It's what you're made for!" I yell at my game system. "What are you playing, Timmy?" My mom asks me. In my kingdom, my mom and dad are queen and king. I bet that's only because of me. Only I can go to meetings outside of our kingdom, Cinderella said that. Though, she did seem crazy at the time...

(While totally ignoring mom)I threw my ds at the wall in frustration. "Why won't Spongebob jump where I want him to?!" I shouted, while stomping my feet on the couch.

_"TIMMY!" _Mom came up to scold me. "That's the 8th ds you broke thins month! It takes a long time to get another one!"

"So? The closest game store is 20 miles. Isn't that easy?" I reason with her.

"NO! It _would _be easy... If your father wasn't stalking Dinkleburg with the car!"

"I'm sooo bored!" I groaned. It's now my mom's turn to get frustrated. "Uugh! I have a headache... I going to rest, Timmy. Please don't disturb me." Then she went upstairs.

... Man, I still bored. Getting mom ticked off wasn't enough...

_Riiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiing..._

"Mom, get the phone!" I yell.

Silence...

Is she already asleep? "Mom?!" I try again. ... "Fine! I'll get it! Geez, I have to do everything!" It's true. Our servents are worthless, all they do is nothing! The only one I would praise is Trixie Tang. She's hot! One day, she'll be my princess. I turn aroung to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask the phone.

_"Cosmo, I said pause the game!" _I heard a lady's voice say. _"Right! Sorry, Wanda," _A guy said.

... Cosmo?.. And Wanda?...

_"Hello? Is this Prince Timmy?" _Wanda asked.

"Y-Yes?!" I respond. I get so happy when I hear my godparents.

...I mean... use to be godparents... But I still love them like family!

_"(Wanda:)Timmy! I'm so glad to hear you! (Cosmo:)Tell Timmy I said 'hi!'! (Wanda:)Okay! Now shhh!"_

"What's the reason you need me?" I asked, eager to find out. No, really. I'm jumping up and down like it's Christmas.

_"Oh! Um. There's going to be a meeting for only you to attend. I think it's tomorrow at 12," _Wanda told me.

"Aww... You guys can't come?" I whined.

_"Sorry, Timmy. I want it to be just for the princes. Poof will be there!"_

"Sweet!" I missed my godbrother.

_"I'm glad your happy, Timmy. Almost forgot. The meeting's at the Imaginary's kingdom."_

"...What?"

_"Got to go. Bye, Timmy!" _Then Wanda hung up.

... The what kingdom?! I need to do what I hate most at a time like this...

**Research.**

But how?..

* * *

**2 hours later. 1:00pm. Timmy's POV**

**Imaginary kingdom, huah? ...Heh... That reminds me of Gary. Yah know? Imaginary Gary? My cool imaginary friend? No? Oh-**

"Son?... Son?" I heard dad's voice.

"Hmm?" I started to wake up.

"Did you fall asleep on the couch, again?" He asks me.

I smiled a little. "Yup. I was thinking about the Imaginary kingdom. Do you know anything about it?"

My dad laughed. "Timmy. Timmy. Timmy. You should know that I know _nothing _about the other kingdoms! Figure it out by yourself."

He's not gonna even try?!

I grinned evily. "So how was stalking Dinkleburg? Was it _fuuuuuuun_?..." I asked.

"I raised a messed up daughter," he mumbled as he went upstairs.

"HEY! I'M A BOY!" I shout at him, feeling insulted.

...

Back to the 'Imaginary' topic: I need info. Then, the beautiful Trixie Tang walked in the room.

"Have you came for me, Trixie?" I ask her. She so loves me.

"Eeww! No! I'm sorry, Prince Timothy, but I thought the king would like something to snack on," Trixie rejected me. She's just shy to admit her feelings to me. That's what I get for being too good-looking!

"My dad went upstairs," I told her.

"Oh," Trixie sighed, sounding dissapointed.

"Hey, you can always do stuff for me," I informed her.

Trixie chuckled. "In your dreams, Timmy Turner." Then, she turned around, "You may be a prince, no offence, but you're still all skin and bones."

I smiled. "So if I get all muscle and strong and stuff, will you date me?!"

"Hmmm," She paused, "Maybe." And she left. I pump my fist in the air. Time to get buff.

...Wait...

Should I find out more about the Imaginaries... Or get buff for Trixie?...

Act stupid, or marry hot chick?..

Become clueless, or make Trixie my princess?...

Sadly, I picked choice number 1.

Now, who's a smart dude that can help me...

AJ! Why didn't I think of this before?!

* * *

**Timmy's POV. 3:00pm. AJ's house.**

I kick down AJ's door.

"YO, AJ. I NEED INFO," I loudly announce.

Then, I hear a- "Timmy? You don't have to yell. I'm right infront of you. Why did you break my door?"

Oh. "Oh, hey, AJ!" I exclaim, ignoring his door.

"Uhm. Yah... What do you want to know?" He asks.

"Got anything to eat?"

* * *

"Okay, Timmy Turner. You have now robbed all of my food, and my time. I thought this was important," AJ sighs.

"Oh, right. What do you know about the Imaginary Kingdom?"

...

"Yo? AJ? You okay?" I ask. ... "Yo?" ...

"YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" I shout in his face.

"What?!" AJ shouts back.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were dead."

"HaHa, very funny! I was just recalling my memory about that kingdom. You ready?" I nodded.

"Okay. The king and queen are two imaginary vampires thought up by a boy and a girl. The boy was Nic, as the girl was Grace. They were 8 when they thought up the vampires, and they were very close friends..."

"AND THEN?!" I asked.

"Pfft. I only know how they were made, not anything afterwards."

"But did the two vampires get married, and have a son? Or something?"

AJ rubbed the back of his neck. "Acually... I think Chester might know something that I don't. Go ask him."

"How can Chester know something that _you _don't?!" I ask. AJ's just so smart, and Chester's... so... bleh.-

"I guess Chester is a little 'bleh'." AJ said. He can totally read minds. "But he knows more about that kingdom because I'm too busy doing homework!... Wait a minute..."

What?

"When's the last time you went to school?!" He asks me.

...Uhhh.

"Well?!"

"The day before I turned prince?" I say. AJ le gasped. **(XD)**

"Timmy Turner!" AJ scolded me by hitting me on the head. "You have the brain of a 6th grader! And you're what? 15?" He grabbed my arm, and pulled me into his room.

"There's so much more to learn! I'll teach you!" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NOT LEARNING! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

"Acually, I would like to find out about the prince of the Imaginary kingdom. At Chester's. Away from here!" I yelled, running out the door.

* * *

"Chester? You home?" Let's play a game: Can you guess where he lives?!

If you guessed in a mobile home... YOU'RE STILL RIGHT.

"JUST COME IN!" I hear him say.

I walk in, and he's writing something down... with a pink marker? I sneak up behind him.

"What'cha makin'?" I asked.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screams. "Nothing!"

... Okay... I sigh. "Whatever. I what to know something, and AJ told me to come here because he couldn't tell me much," I tell him.

He smiled. "A-AJ sent you here?!" He asks.

"Yah, dude, chill," I backed up a little. "Look, I wanna know about the Imaginary kingdom."

"Oh. Sure. I think the Imaginary kingdom like parties, fun, and coolness." Useless information.

"Thanks for the info about _that, _but I want to know about their prince."

"Oh. You mean Prince Imaginary Gary?"

"So Gary _is _the prince. Cool," I say to myself.

"'Cool' is right," Chester said,"Since the Imaginaries, again, worship coolness, King and Queen Vamp adopted him. Leaving Gary to be the prince."

Hmmm. I know alot now, but I still feel lost...

"Thanks, Chester! See you later? I guess?" I say, leaving his place.

* * *

**8:00pm. iN ZE BuTtiFul kINgdOm! XD**

Why did it take me five hours just to get home? I stopped for icecream, and it turns out to be Mr. Crocker trying to catch me with fairies.

I ran.

Everywhere.

Just trying to get away. I am now on the couch, watching Ninjago. I guess it's a good cartoon, but I changed it.

...

It's quiet and I'm tired. -_Yawn- _Even if it is only 8. I ran around **THE WHOLE FREAKIN' KINGDOM!**

Hey. You know, what? To save confusion, and to knock myself out for the night, I'll arrive to the meeting at 10am instead of 12. I'll get there early.

But until then...

_Zzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzz..._

* * *

**Finally, I'm finished! I don't own Spongebob, Ninjago and I can't le gasp. So kill me if I screwed up on this chapter(and I probably did), but PLEASE:**

**Can I get a review?!**

**I hope this was worth reading. Thank you!**


	4. Meeting

**Sometimes… I look back at what I have so far…. And I think…**

**Who the hell wrote this trash?! Oh, sorry, I might swear in this. Only a little, but they get stronger. You've been warned.**

* * *

******FOP belongs to Butch Hartman; not me(Even though I wish it did). Song for this chapter: Don't You Dare Forget The Sun by Get Scared(I don't own this song neither, I just was listening to it when I wrote this).**

* * *

******Imaginary Kingdom. Gary's POV.**

**Zzzzz... Zzz-**

_CRASH!_

"Ahhh!" I woke up, screaming. What was that?! I flip my covers off and run down stairs.

**...**

Ugh. The wooden floor is cold... Should of at least put on socks.

_CRASH!_

Another one? Seems like it's coming from the meeting room. I start running faster.

**...**

I turn the corner to see two servents arguing over something. Staring at them, is a little 5 or 6 years old boy. The boy is wearing a plain white tee, and a pair of dark blue shorts. He's also barefoot. Unlike the 'outfit', his hair is messy... and light blue. You can't really tell the expression on his face right now.

"It's not _my _fault I didn't see the kid!" The youngest servent shouts at the other.

"Yup. Leave it to the _girl _to screw things up!" The fairly older one replies. Time for me to jump in.

"Yo? What's this about?" I asked them both.

The girl quickly steps in, "Well, _I _was getting this room prepared for the meeting in 4 hours, then this _dick_," she gestures to the male servent, "came in with a kid, and trashed up the place-"

"Hey! I didn't know that he was behind me, Amanda!" The male interrupted.

"Shut up, Kai," Amanda sneered. I sighed.

"Just get this place cleaned up, please," I commanded. The two servents nodded, and left. Both were pissed. I turned to the newbie imaginary, then bent down to get to his height.

"So, what's your name?" I ask him. The boy rolls his eyes at me, then chuckled under his breath.

"Yah, I'm soooo stupid that I dont even know my own name! You know me like the back of your hand," he tells me, sarcastically. _WHAT?!... _If only I was aloud to torture this kid! Oh, wait.

I can.

But I won't. I fake a smile for the twerp.

"How about this? I'll name you Sarcasm, then you can learn to survive on your own. Deal?"

"HA! Sarcasm?! I bet Einstein told you _that _one, eh?" He, again, says sarcastically. I scoff at him, and stand up straight.

"I have better things to do, go away," I turn around, and start to walk away. But fate made Amanda and Kai run up to me, and yell in my face;

"PRINCE GARY! WE NEED YOU!"

I stepped back, and made sure I wasn't deaf.

"wHAT DoOOo yOu nEeEEd?!" I asked. Amanda opened her hands to show 4 rags.

"We couldn't find all the cleaning supplies-

this was what we could find." Amanda started and Kai finished.

I groaned. "Well, you two better get cleaning!" I shout at them.

Calm down, Gary. Stressing out is _uncool_.

I started to walk away from the scene, hopefully I can pretend this never happend.

"_Actually..." _Amanda raised her voice. I stopped in my tracks. "We need _four _Imaginaries if we want this places to get cleaned up in time for the meeting..."

**Don't do it... DON'T DO IT!**

* * *

**Gary... Why don't you EVER listen to yourself?!**

Kai whipped the sweat streeks off his forehead. "We did it guys..." He announced.

Amanda threw her fist in the air, then cheered.

Sarcasm collasped where he was, "Yup. We _totally _sucked at this!'' He said sarcasticlly.

"I.. can't believe it..." I breathed out, tired. "We finished!"

"Yup. It didn't take 2 hours!" Sarcasm said sarcasticlly. My head shot up. What time is it?! I turned to the clocked.

'10:00am' it read.

Perfect. Just enough time to do nothing-

"Prince Gary?"

"YES?!" Yep, I've lost my cool... Come on... Gain it back..."What do you want from me?" I ask, all calm-like.

"There's a knock at the door, it's a funny looking imaginary at the door... and he's wearing pink." A butler says.

* * *

**Timmy's POV**

Yes, I came early on purpose_. _I want to hear from the prince himself_. _So that's why I'm banging on this big wooden door in a strange looking place. Everyone here is looking at me like _I _look wierd. One of them is an purple elephant with clown boots! A shiver goes down my spine. Maybe I should come back later...

"Wait right there!" I hear behind the door. **RUN. **But the door opens. I bow to the prince in red.

"Hello! I am the prince of the human kingdom! Prince Timmy Turner!" I announce. The prince looks at me funny, then smiles.

"Hey, Timmy! Remember me? Imaginary Gary?" He asks. Ooooooohhhhh!

"OH YAH!" I realised. "You haven't changed a bit, Gary!" I try to hug him.

"Hey. Woah-Woah-Hey! Public displays of affection are **not **cool!" He tells me.**(FYI That was quoted is from the episode 'Imaginary Gary'. Again, I don't own that.) **I stop trying, but smirk a little. He didn't change a bit.

"Hey," he starts, "Why are you here? Isn't it to early?"

"Oh, well, umm. I wanted to come early so I won't be too clueless about this place." I reply.

"Here. I'll show you around." He grabs my wrist, and leads my inside.

* * *

**Poof's POV**

**I don't need anything for the meeting right? It's just me.**

"Poof!" My mom stops me before turn the knob. So close to leaving. She hands me a clipboard.

"Here." I look at the item. Paper. But I read it, it tells about all of the princes; even me! Each page is a different prince, and there's a picture of the princes on eack paper**(Poof's on his own page, Timmy's on his own, ect.)**.

"Use this just in case," Then she flew away. ...Thanks?

...

While heading to the Imaginary kingdom, I start reading the papers. The paper about me shows my family, age, gender, likes, dislikes, etc.. I know everything about my older god-brother, so I won't read that one. I figured out that as a kid, Prince Imaginary Gary was the coolest guy in his school, and he never stopped being so cool. He also wears sunglasses, sorry, _shades_. Then, I turn the page to an anti-fairy. Foop. My anti.

I stopped where I was, where ever I was, I didn't bother to look around.

He's my age, his family is Anti-Cosmo(Father) and Anti-Wanda(Mother), he's a male(No, dur), likes; spiders, villians, creepypasta, bad-luck, evil, normal anti-fairy stuff, dislikes; pink, stuffed animals, heros, happiness, fairies, being nice/kind, and there's also a picture of him-

"Ow!" I squeak, as someone bumps into me from behind.

"Idiotic fairy! Don't stop in the middle of the pathway!" The person yells at me. Pathway?

I look up to see the enterance of the Imaginary Kingdom. I'm here already?

"Hey, are you even listening?!" The one boy behind me asked. I turned around to face them.

Foop?!

I smiled. "Hello, Prince Foop!" Foop flinches, and fixes his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry, Prince Poof, I didn't know it was you..." Did he just apologize to me?

"You can just call me 'Poof'," I told him. He stepped infront of me to open the front gates. There were no guards there.

He bowed, "After you, Poof." I start feeling very confused.

"Thank you?" I guess...

* * *

**Foop's POV**

**Yes! My plan is a success! So far, anyway...**

"Where do you think we are?" Poof asks me. How should I know? Kingdoms are like mazes unless you've been living in them!

"-And this is the meeting room; at 12 we're supposed to have a meeting here," A voice says.

"Hey look, isn't that the other princes?" Poof points. I don't think they can hear us as they entered the meeting room.

Poof shrugged as we followed them.

...

"Umm, hello?" I ask. Every other prince looks at me. "Shouldn't we get this meeting started?"

"Yay!" Poof cheered, and sat in the closest chair. I sat in the one next to him. The Prince in red rose, then cleared her throat.

"Now, I'm pretty sure all of us were told that we're just supposed to chat with each other for 3 hours; if not, that's why we're here. We told told what to say, so I'll start. 'Sup? I'm Prince Imaginary Gary of the Imaginary Kingdom, where we honor epicness a.k.a. _myself_."

He sat back down, and gave us a 'who's next?' glance.

'Pinkie' stood to introduce himself. "Umm, hi? I'm Prince Timmy Turner from the human kingdom? So yah..." His voice trailed off. I'm not sure if he hates this or if he's shy. Maybe both emotions? As he sat down, I stood up.

"'Ello. I'm Prince Foop from the **Anti-FAIRY kingdom**. You may know me as someone who just loves to bring doom to the world, and watch anyone _suffer. _Well, you're right." I sit back down with my arms crossed.

Prince Poof shakily stands up. "M-My mother gave me something this morning before I came here," He stated, "It was a clipboard with papers that told about each of us. I'm just telling you so I don't seem like a stalker." He turns to Prince Gary and Timmy. "Prince Gary, Prince Timmothy Turner imagined you at age 5."

Gary and Timmy glanced at each other, the stared at Poof again. Poof looked at Timmy.

"Timmy, you remember Cosmo and Wanda, right? The used to be your fairy god parents." Timmy nods. "Of course! Those guys are my family! I remember having a god-brother, too. But I havn't talked to him in a long time."

Poof smiles, "Well, I'm your god-brother." Timmy started jumping up and down with excitement. Did I miss him winning a hundred dollars or something?!

"I'M SO HAPPY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT!" He shouted.

Gary mumbled something that somehow calmed Timmy down.

"Prince Foop," Poof says to me. I finally start paying attention.

"I think you and Gary met before." I looked at Gary.

"Sup?" I say to him. He grins for a second, and resets his 'shades' on him.

"Foop, you're my anti." He stated. I nodded.

Of course I knew Poof was my anti... and I remember when I was 2... I tried to kill him.

**When I was 3... I tried to get him eaten by warewolves.**

**Then when I was 5... I almost made him burn in a fire.**

**When I was 7, I tried to leave in in a dark forest... never to be found.**

**I was 9 when I tried to get his own parents to murder him.**

**Age 11 is when I summond a demon to his castle.**

**...Was it age 13 when I tried to stab him while he slept?...**

I screamed, and banged my head on the table.

But, wait... Didn't I fail at all of that?

He's still here, I didn't kill him. He doesn't seem angry at me.

**Can I still go along with my plan to take over the fairy kingdom?!**

I stood then threw my fist in the air.

"Yess!" I cheered. ...Then looked around. The princes were staring at me.

"What are you happy about, Foop?" Gary asked me.

"I uhh..." I think I blushed, "Can we throw a party?"

"WHAT?" Timmy asked aloud. "Where did that come from?" Poof asks me. **Think fast-Think fast!**

"I-I can't be the _only _one who doesn't think that the kingdoms should stop being enemies right?" I stuttered. Poof falls silent, Timmy sits down, and Gary finally cares.

"I never thought of the kingdoms like that," Gary states, "Don't we just ignore each other?"

Timmy jumped in. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could stop that? Just be friends with everyone, and have a little' get-together'?"

Poof flys around the room, cheering. Once he calmed down, he asked, "Where should we host the party?"

* * *

**Timmy's POV 2:46pm**

We all thought for a while.

"How about the human kingdom?" Foop asked. Gary shook his head.

"I can't go there- I'm an Imaginary. This party is going to be the thing that stops that rule." We all thought again.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Poof said. "How about the anti-fairy kingdom? They're least likey to mind."

I shivered. "That place is creepy. No offence, Foop." He shook his head as to say 'none taken'. Hey, my home **is **creepy.

"Then how about the fairy kingdom?" Gary asked. Hmm... There's nothing wrong with that idea.

"That's perfect!" Poof said, "But what about guests?"

"I think we should at least bring 1 person from each kingdom," I suggested.

"Okay. We'll all arrive at the fairy kingdom at 3pm then?" Foop reassured.

"Great time, Foop!" Poof complemented Foop, as his(Foop's) face turns a little pink. Maybe red?

"Where in the fairy kingdom is the party? We don't want everyone to know. Some of them might get mad at us," Gary told us.

"I know that there's a basement in my home," Poof said, "No one goes in there so it should be fine, and it's pretty roomy and clean."

"Sweet. Can you handle all the snacks, too, Poof?" I asked him.

Foop spoke up, "I'll take care of the snacks and drinks for him." Then, watch I never knew I had started beeping. It read '3:00pm'. Time to go. Gary glanced at his clock on the wall. "I guess it's time for everyone to leave."

"Good-bye, everyone! Hopefully **DOOM **won't rain on you today... **OR KICK YOU IN THE ASS**!" Foop shouted as he left the room.

And I think I heard an evil laugh down the hallway. Gary face-palmed himself.

"Foop... dammit..." He muttered. Poof sighed. "Sorry that my anti is like that... Anyway, goodbye, Timmy and Gary." He waved goodbye to us, then ran after Foop. Probably to scold him or something.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

I speak once I can't hear Poof's footsteps down the hallway anymore.

"Eh. You can leave now, Tim-Tim," I tell him. There's nothing for him here.

"'Tim-Tim'? I haven't heard _that _nickname in forever!" Timmy exclaims. I grin towards him. Maybe even blush, but I hide it.

"Good. You shouldn't have." Before he stands up to leave, he tells me,

"Goodbye, Gary. I wish I'll see you tomorrow. Dont' forget!" He leaves. Silence fills the room.

"I'm so cool," I tell myself. **It's true.**

* * *

**Did I finish it?! YAY! Finally. Again, Fairly OddParents belong to its owner(Not me :C). Bye, and please reveiw :)**


End file.
